


Никто не должен знать

by Elga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не должен знать. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не должен знать

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Estriel   
> **Оригинал** : [No One Has To Know](http://estriel.livejournal.com/326797.html)  
>  **Бета** : algine

— Я не могу… — тихое хныканье, заглушенное поцелуем.

— Мы не должны… — Слова превращаются в стон, когда язык касается его соска. Он откидывает голову, сжимая кулаки, его тело отказывается подчиняться разуму. 

— У меня есть девушка, — наконец выдавливает он, глядя на Джонни. Глаза темные и растерянные, с расширенными зрачками.

— Ей необязательно знать об этом, — говорит Джонни, игриво улыбаясь. Он скользит руками по бокам Эвана, руки опускаются на ребра, ногти впиваются в кожу, когда Джонни доходит до бедер.

— А что, если кто-то узнает? — выдыхает он и шипит, когда одна из этих ловких рук добирается до застежки джинсов и сжимает его член. 

— Никто не должен знать, — сладко мурлычет Джонни, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Он смотрит на него вверх дьявольски невинным взглядом. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? 

**Конец**


End file.
